


It Can All Be Taught

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic Available, Teaching, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles tries to convince Erik to use his instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can All Be Taught

**Author's Note:**

> In the vein of "credit where credit's due", this was technically inspired by fanart for a completely different fandom: Reapersun's [Sherlock/John](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/11311712866/time-to-go-to-bed-the-jewellers-hands-could-you) fanart for BBC!Sherlock. (It's the combination of height difference + the taller guy not striking me as toppy _at all_ that does it. You may have noticed this is kind of my take on Charles and Erik, too... :D)
> 
>  **Podfic!** Thanks to Rhea314 and Mira for podficcing this! You can find their podfic [here at Amplificathon](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1846673.html)! Please leave them a comment if you liked the podfic. :)

Erik is deliberate and cautious, and he doesn't need to be; Charles has told him that more times than he can count. This whole thing, this exercise... it's all about getting Erik to let loose a little, act on instinct. He relies on instinct for so much, it amazes Charles that it's been so difficult to talk him into _this_.

All the same, there's something compelling about the way Erik breathes, "Am I doing it right? Like this?" as his huge, beautiful hand presses down on Charles's wrists, pinning Charles against the wall.

"Just right," Charles murmurs. "Now kiss me."


End file.
